The Mask Slips Away
by BlackBasilisk45
Summary: Percy is betrayed and depressed that his life will not go the way he thought it will be. Astoria is sick and tired of Draco not being there for her. The two met in a bar and instantl fell in love with each other. They told their hidden secrets to each other and they were both glad that they had each other. What happen when people from their past lives interrupted their relationship
1. Unexspected Outcome

Chapter 1: Unexpected Outcome

In a local bar in London, England, where all sorts of people come and go, one such person sat at the bar after having drunk five bottles of Russian whiskey and is still able to walks around. He was a handsome American boy who looks like he is eighteen, but it was his eyes that told the story of something else. His eyes were broken beyond despair, and that man was no other than Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He knew about the wizarding world as his mother was a pureblood witch from America. His father was a god of Olympus, and he thought that everything would be alright after the war, but the fates hated him. No, they pity him for being their pawn in their games of life and death.

As Percy was about to grab another bottle of whiskey, a brunette girl stopped him. She looks to be the same age as him but looked beautiful. She has startling blue eyes and black hair. She stood 5'7'' feet tall. She asked him in a British accent, "You know, if you keep this up, you may not get over your grief." Percy was startled by her but still was able to give her the infamous Percy Jackson grin that would make even the toughest of girls swooned at him. This girl was no different as she smiles back at him. Maybe, maybe she might be the one.

Percy said, "Sorry, is just that, I don't know what to do with my life. Sure, my family is rich, and I have my own business that is thriving, but other that, there is no use in life. I want someone by my side that will help me find the means of this world. I don't know what to do with my life anymore." The girl smiles back at him knowing how she could relate to him. Her name was Astoria Greengrass, one of the purebloods families in Britain and she was in an engagement with Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy was a prosperous family, and they control almost everything in the wizarding world. The Greengrass was fifth behind the Potters in wealth, but there was nothing she could do to stop their engagement.

She noticed that her fiancé, Draco Malfoy was getting very distant from her. A couple of days ago, they had a big fight of him not having time for her. So, she ran away in anger and sadness as she realized she wasn't good enough. Despite the protest of others, she ran away, and she was needed up here, at this local bar watching the handsome young man who was the same age as her. That was her story, and she wanted a new life, a life where she can go and see the world, see new people, and see how much the world has changed.

Astoria blushed red in embarrassment, especially in front of this handsome young man. She said, "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude on you. It just that, you reminded me of someone I used to know, that runs around thinking he is the best, which he is not." The guy laughs in a way that reassures her that make her feel happy, unlike what she felt when she was engaged to Draco. The tension over there was hugely exaggerating that she could take it any more. She wanted to do more to the world that it will recognize her for what she is.

The guy smiled and said, "I know what you mean, my uncle was like that for several years until I came along. Anyways, my name is Perseus Jackson." Astoria's eyes widen as the member of the most influential pureblood family stood before her. The Jacksons were vast supporters of You-Know-Who as they were known to be adept in both dark and light magic. They were undefeatable, but when Voldemort was destroyed, they fled away and never to be seen in the next twenty years until now.

Astoria replies, "Astoria Greengrass, thanks for your time. I enjoy your time with you. I pr-" but Percy grabbed her arms, and his eyes changed colors to an icy blue color that was so mesmerizing. Percy smiled at her and proposed something that she will never forget.

Percy said, "Astoria, come home with me. Come back to America, and you could live anew, a life where you won't be judged for supporting the Dark Lord. Come with m, and you won't regret it. I could even help remove the curse from you." Astoria was taken aback by how he knew of her curse. Percy turned towards her and pulled out a necklace. The necklace has a symbol of a two-headed snake with a dragon circling each other. Around them was a gold ring of charm, but Astoria also felt a powerful magic aura emitted from the necklace.

Percy said, "I know what you were thinking, how in the world did I know you were cursed. You weren't the only one who was cursed. Eighteen years ago, a powerful man walked into my birth bed and gave me a blessing, but there is also a curse that comes with it. Whenever I am angry, or my emotions get the best of me, and I don't have my necklace with me, I will start destroying everything around me. The curse lets me transform into two mighty and very dangerous beast-" then he opens his palms as Astoria saw two magnificent and very terrifying creatures. One was a two-headed snake with spikes all over its body. Another one was a dragon with multiple heads with giant wings. Then Percy continues "-as I could destroy a town, states, cities, or even counties at most if I am not controlled. The only thing that will help me is this necklace as it absorbs my blessing and stops the curse from activating. One thing that will help something I haven't tested yet and I don't know if it will work." Percy looked down at the ground sad.y as he tells Astoria his story of his curse. The curse was terrifying, fated to destroy the world if he wasn't controlled. Astoria was also intrigued by the way he told her about the curse and even the one thing that may help him.

Out of curiosity, she asked, "What is the other thing that will help control your curse." Percy gave her a cheeky smile as she blushed red from embarrassment. She did find Percy very handsome as he has beautiful raven black hair that she wants to touch his untamable hair as he tries to come to his hair back, but in reality, it just makes her go red in embarrassment.

Percy whispered to her as he breathes on her neck, "Only my future soulmate can help me as they can be able to control each other as their life reflected upon each other." The way Percy told her to make her feel wanted that no one made her think smiles back at him and decided to stay with him. As the bar begins to close, both Astoria and Percy got to know each other., even their darkest secrets. Percy tells her the life of being a demigod and a wizard, but he also learns from her of being pure blood of a noble family. Percy smiles back at for the first time, and they finally look at each other.

Astoria doesn't know what happens next, but some part of just did something she wasn't expected to do. She kissed the man on the lips, and he kissed her back. His lips tasted like ice and the sea, but instead of being repulsive like she's was told, it reminded her freedom, of finally being able to do what she want d to do as she chooses to do.

Unknown to them, Draco Malfoy wanted to apologize to Astoria after realizing that she hasn't returned to the manor. She hasn't been seen in the last 8 hours, and so Malfoy decided to find her. As he saw her walking with some man, his heart broke as she kissed the unknown man, considering she was drunk, which she wasn't. Draco tried to approach them, but a black shadow flew over his head. The guy helps him soon to be fiancé to the black figure and the guy hop on top of it. Draco tries to run towards them, but he was too late as they flew off away before he got a chance to do so.

Draco broke down to the ground as tears finally escape his eyes. He knew it was his fault for neglecting her and all of it was his fault, all of it. He cried out in grief as he lost his only chance to overcome the war, now it was all gone, gone for good. As Draco was crying, Harry Potter and his three friends saw Draco on the ground crying, in such grief that Harry was sure that he doesn't need pity, but he was pressed by his friend, Hermione to help others even if that said person is a Malfoy.

Harry approached Malfoy with his friend and Harry put a hand on Malfoy as the man turned to give him a sad look. Harry asked, "What are you doing here Malfoy, shouldn't you be at your manor with your soon to be fiancé?" That was the wrong thing to say as Malfoy stood up and gave him an angry look. Malfoy did something that he never thought was going to happen, but knowing a Malfoy, they did what naturally occurs to them.

He yelled at Harry, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT POTTER! MY FATHER IS DYING FROM ALL THE PAPER WORKS. My MOTHER IS BARELY ABLE TO AFFORD TO PAY THE BILLS, AND NOW YOU MAKE ME PAY FOR EVERYTHING THE DARK LORD HAD DONE! THANKS TO YOU POTTER, I HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING BECAUSE MY FIANCÉ LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOUR WELL-BEING AND WHAT YOU MADE THE MALFOYS BECOME." Harry never knew this because he thought the Malfoys were a prosperous family, but this was beyond anything he could imagine. Sure he was the golden boy of the Wizard community. But he never anticipated this would happen one day, that a pureblood would finally break as he gives a blind eye towards them.

So Harry said, "I know, I am deeply sorry for getting your family into the war debt, but someone has to pay. I never really thought this would go wrong. I will help you find Astoria and help you and maybe put off the charges that the ministry did to your family." Malfoy seemed to calm down but did as they asked. The first thing they did was questioned the bartender if by any chance they had seen a person by the name of Astoria Greengrass. The bartender and the owner nodded, but they also found out the man name. His name is Perseus Jackson. But it was at that moment that both Draco and Ron freezes. They knew what the Jacksons were capable of doing and they were the deadliest pureblood family there is as they never back down from a fight and are a massive supporter of the Dark Lord since the first wizarding war.

Harry asked Draco, "Why did you guys freeze at his name. It's nothing special?" Their faces pale drastically as they the half-blood and the muggleborn found it hit it the hard way. Ron and Draco looked at Hermione and Harry incredulously as they do not know what Jackson was capable of doing and the damage they may have caused.

Draco whispers coolly, "Potter don't tell me you don't know what a Jackson is! Oh Lord, please help me. Here is a history lesson about the Jacksons. They were one of the pure 29 pureblood families that are still pure. They still are, and we all thought they went extinct, but they didn't. The Jacksons were notorious for their lethal dark and light magic as they can cast highly adept magic that seems impossible to conjure. They lead Deat Eater raids Thant was impossible to defeat as many died before them. They were invisible, mighty that neither Dumbledore, your parents, or any member of the Order could defeat. Then the death of Voldemort strikes a nerve in the Jacksons, and they fled. They fled to a place that I don't know, but if a Jackson is back, then this is bad. Really, really really bad." Harry and Hermione were intrigued to learn more about the Jacksons but were also shocked to hear that they were mighty and dangerous. From the faces of Draco and Ron, this must be bad, but they are going to go great length to help bring Astoria back.

Little did they know that it was too late to bring Astoria back because she had already fallen for Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. They finally made it back to America, the place where the American Ministry is under his control along with the American president. America is under the Jackson control, and nothing is going to stop him from getting what he wants most, and that is world peace, even it means sacrificing something as much of his life to do so.


	2. Removing the Curse and New Revelation

Chapter 2: Removing the Curse and New Relevations

A dirty blond hair girl was on the beautiful, magical city of Olympus as she was designing some temples for many gods and goddesses that she forgot about her friends, especially her boyfriend she had forgotten about. You see, Annabeth never even officially seen him since the end of the Giant War and she had initially thought he was happy. Unknown to her, he left the godly world with permission of Zeus and the Olympian council to seek new love and to find a purpose in life. This was a secret that everyone kept away because they don't want that stupid spoil daughter of Athena to find their savior and bring him back only to throw him away.

As Annabeth was working on a project, her mother Athena, dismisses her to have a break. She was glad that she finally has a break and decided to see some of her friends. When she arrived at camp, she receives a cold-shoulder, a feeling that she wants to know why. None of her siblings recognized her anymore, the campers forgot her, even her old friends did. What worse was the fact that Percy Jackson, her boyfriend was gone for good? She looked everywhere for him, but when she asked her rival, Clarisse, the news broke the daughter of Athena.

Clarisse said, "Haven't you heard, Percy Jackson left camp because of you. He ventured into the mortal world to find a replacement of you, which is a good thing for him." As Clarisse left, Annabeth was on the edge of tears. Why hasn't anyone told her anything? This was vital information that she needs to know, but everyone kept it to themselves. Unknown to her the daughter of Ares and the other demigods were smirking as they broke the stupid dumb blond daughter of Athena. She decided that work is more important than life, well news flash. Everyone changes and reality will be a shock for her when she hears about Percy's new girlfriend.

On the other side of the world, Draco Malfoy was sitting down in his couch with his friends and rivals. His ex-fiancé older sister, Daphne Greengrass, was sitting comfortably next to his best mate, Theodore Nott, but was also glaring at him for hurting her sister. Time is a vital essence in all life work, but when you denied that, everything would go downhill. That is what he did. He didn't have time for his fiancé and looked at where it got him. She left him for a man that would give her everything that he didn't have. The man provided Astoria things he could not: wealth, money, time, love, and a chance to remove the blood curse. It hurt him to think about her because she is the only thing he thought about.

Pansy Parkinson asked, "So, Draco, what are we going to do, now. Astoria is gone, and we have no way to get her back because we don't know where she is." Hermione, the bright witch she is, began to ramble of finding Astoria's wand, but of course, that would take time, and they don't have time because, by the time they react her down, she would be in a different place. All this time, Zambini remained quiet because he was wondering what other countries would destroy the betrothed contract. France still does the betrothal contract, along with Russia, Germany, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and other European countries he knew. Asia is also out as it also popular among purebloods to do so. North America does not have betrothed contract as they think that everyone should be given freedom and he fears for what it might do to the Wizarding society.

Theodore asked Blaise, "Blaise, you been quiet. Do you have any idea where Astoria is?" At this, everyone turned towards him with wanting to know where to find Astoria. Blaise sighs loudly as he looked up at everyone.

He said, "I think she is going to America." The entire group was outraged of why would Astoria go to America and so on. America has tight security of those traveling to America whether they are wizards or muggles or immigrants or not. You couldn't get in or out without the ministry or the government knowing.

Daphne asked, "Why would Astoria go to America. Sure I know it is beautiful and all, but why would she go there." Daphne is smarter than she looks. Just because she is a pretty girl doesn't mean she is smart like her sister. Her sister is book smart while Daphne is smart by understanding the situation.

Blaise replies, "Think about it guys. The Malfoys sign a contract with the Greengrass for a betroth marriage and which place is better to go to than a place where betroth marriages is ban." Everyone has their mouth like an 'O.' They never thought about that. Sure everyone thought Astoria was okay with Draco Malfoy, but Daphne knew she never likes him because of his spoil self.

Draco asked, "So how are we are going to get past the American Security. Its a lot harder to get into than the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Security is tight especially with immigrants coming to America every second. We could get reported, and that is never a good thing. Our job is on the line and our future too." The golden trio did break into the Gringotts before and was successful, but they don't want to break in there again. But now they hear a country that has security that rivals the Gringott. Harry was very nervous because he and his friends nearly got out of there alive.

Hermione was planning on doing some visa documents, which make take some time. These documents will help them make sure that they can reach out to Astoria quickly enough and bring her back safely. If she doesn't want to return, then they have to use excessive force if Hermione was working on a plan to get Astoria back, the two couples, Perseus Jackson and his new girlfriend Astoria Greengrass were now visiting Percy's home country.

Astoria knew that the outside world has changed, but she never thought America to develop into a metropolis in less than five years. There were skyscrapers everywhere; hotels house the size of a manor, apartment complex, and so on. Wherever they went, there were more people than before. They went to Manhattan, Percy's home state. Astoria was glad that Percy had valued their time together because unlike Malfoy, who never brought her on a date, he only talked to her in the Malfoy's manor and that how her life with them is. But Percy used every amount of time they had, together and got her things that were just too adorable to passes by. He got her cute stuff polar bear and even got her some muggle books to read. It was more than Malfoy could ever give her.

The best part was how he gave everything that Astoria could never think of having. Time, the time to spend her entire life to the fullest. That was the best time of her life, and she was grateful for the things Percy had done. No one has ever looked at her like the way Percy looked at her. Sure, boys at Hogwarts look at her like a trophy or some possessions that they thought they could keep. Then Malfoy thought the same thing, and she tries to tell him to go out more, but he ignores her complaint. Percy was the only person that sees her as a human being rather than some prize that everyone sees her be. He took the time actually to know her, a method that every pureblood had long forgotten and that is why Astoria is fascinated with muggle technology, culture, and traditions.

It was things like this that Astoria treasured and she wished she went to Illevemory instead of Hogwarts. Sure, Hogwarts was the best wizarding school there was, but living in America means that she can do whatever she wanted and do what she does best, without any prejudice. It was a miracle to her to see how much America had evolved. Every aspect of it just made her wished that her family had gone to America because they had the best programs that would make them see what the world is.

But of course, her family declined to go to America because they were supporters of Lord Voldemort and it hurt their family. Now, with nothing left, they made her marry Draco Malfoy, the boy who used to bullied her because she was smarter than the average Slytherin. She was top of her class, but that doesn't mean that she was bullied by other students, especially her older sister friends. Daphne had been protective of her, and that means no dating whatsoever. Daphne had been anxious about her blood curse, and Percy was going to introduce her to an old friend of his that may help her with that curse. After having fun in New York City, they went to the Empire State Building, and there was a secret that Astoria was about to see and it may shock her to see what the Americans were hiding.

Percy went to the front desk and demanded a key card, well the key card to the 600th floor, which Astoria doubt there is. The man declines until he saw Percy's face and paled drastically. Not only is Percy is the legendary hero of Olympus, but he is also the minister of the American Ministry and the man in charge of the security of who goes to America. He is in league with the president of the United States, Donald Trump. He controls everything there is, and there is no escape from him, without him knowing. He has eyes everywhere, whether you realize it or not. The man in the front desk gives Percy the key card, and they went to an isolated elevator. Percy drags Astoria to the elevator and put the key into the slot hole. She saw the screen of the elevator read '600' when there were only 100 on the lift. The elevator sped up to the top and 10 seconds passed by and the door open.

What she saw made her jaws dropped, and her eyes budged wide open. In front of her is the magnificent city of Olympus, the same Olympus that her parents read to her when she was having trouble sleeping. The stories about Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the mythical heroes, monsters, beings, deities, and other gods and goddesses. Percy turned towards her and said dramatically, "Astoria Greengrass, welcome to my home. Welcome to Mount Olympus, the ancient city of the gods." She was in awe as she was witnessing the once in a lifetime opportunity to see this beautiful city. She has tears in her eyes as she hugged the stuffed bear that Percy had won her.

She said, "Percy, this... this is too much. I love you Percy, but why are we here." Percy grabbed her hand and gave her a smile that she has learned to love. The smile that made her heart fluttered with happiness and peace that nothing was going to stop them from their love. Percy walked her towards the temple, a temple in particular that will make a difference in her life.

Percy said, "We are going to see a goddess of magic herself, Hecate. I feel like she may know how to remove the curse from you and your ancestor so that you won't die. I love you Astoria, but this is the gift I give you. The gift of love to you, Astoria, and know this, no matter what, I love you with all my heart that I would sacrifice myself to save you." Astoria had tears in her eyes as no other man had told her this as they would try to take advantage of her, but Percy was different. He will protect them to the end of the world, no matter what happens and believed that he and she are destined to be together. As they got closer to the temple, Astoria saw the symbol of the goddess. It was a wheel shape with a star in the middle. There were torches around the temple as it began to be very mystical.

Percy arrived at the temple and knocked on the door, and a beautiful woman walked out of her throne. The women smiled back at Percy and towards her, as it reminded Astoria of her mother that had died during the war. She missed her dearly, and her family was about to be wiped out if, a betrothed contract wasn't sighed between the Malfoys and the Greengrass. The lady said, "Ah, Perseus Jackson how may I help you. Oh, you brought me one of my pet people, the wizards, and witches." Percy then started explaining how he needed the goddess help of removing the curse, and the goddess listened to his words carefully, and the goddess smiled at Percy as she knew what to do.

Hecate said, "I know how to remove the curse, as it was I who cast the curse on your ancestor. So I will remove the curse for you. I, Lady Hecate, Titaness of witchcraft, necromancy, magic, crossroad, etc., daughter of the Titan Perses and Asteria, I hereby removed the blood curse from the witch, Lady Astoria Greengrass, and her descendants. She will no longer suffer from the blood curse as I disband the curse forever." As Hecate finished this, an orb flew out of Astoria's mouth and into Hecate's hand. The goddess took the orb int he jar, and Astoria was relieved for once in her life as she doesn't have to worry about anything anymore.

After that, Percy gave Hecate a small token, an by token she means giving the goddess a handful of golden drachmas, in which the goddess declined by saying she doesn't want any trouble. Percy smiled back at the goddess and waved her goodbye, and so did Astoria. She was glad that Percy was able to give her best present she ever received. To lift her curse forever and now the weight of the world she had carried for so long has been lifted from her. She was pleased about it, and she was smiling. The couple went back down to New York City and enjoyed the rest of the days, together.

Little did they know that Astoria's old friends, rival, and family are trying to help her and get her back to their community. She will have a difficult choice to make, live in a place of peace or return to the place she has scorned for what they did to her and her family. All she wanted was peace and live peacefully with Percy Jackson as their lives, with no disturbance.


	3. The Proposal and the Change of Plans

Chapter 3: Change of Plans

By the time the Golden Trio, Draco Malfoys, and their new friends had gotten their visa into America, they began to conduct a plan to get Astoria and returned her home. Of course, the only person who isn't for this plan is Astoria's older sister, Daphne Greengrass, who thinks this plan is stupid and there is literally nothing they can do to change Astoria's mind. Being the older sister of that said sister has some perks like getting to know your annoying little sister. Daphne knew Astoria is stubborn when she sets her mind onto something and there is nothing you can do to change her from that. It has annoyed her to see her sister not wanting to accept the marriage contract and the persuasion of her parents, but they agreed in the end until Malfoy threw it all away. She hated him because of that and there is no way that Malfoy can recover. He had hurt her little sister's feelings and he just crossed the line by doing that. Now he wanted to apologize to her for that, well news flash Malfoy, no one ever messes with a Greengrass and gets away with it.

As the group arrives at the security checkpoint, there was a long line of magical wizards going through a scanner. It was insane, to say the least, because there were in total about almost twenty or even more wizards security. They were everywhere as they were checking everyone's registration and visas, but what can you do. By the time it was their turn, the clock had reached 5:00 am, which means they had been waiting in line for more than six hours. Everyone was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but they can't because they needed to find Astoria Greengrass. After they finished the checkpoint and grabbed their bags, Granger was able to get them five hotel rooms, from a five-star hotel in New York, which is the place where they appeared from. Seeing the great metropolis city before them, all the purebloods were shocked to see this great city. They saw the empire state building, the statue of liberty, and so on. Everything about the city is muggle related, but all purebloods there seems to be fascinated. As they were taking a toll around the city, Draco saw a face he would never forget. There she was, Astoria sitting in on a chair with a man around her age. He was devilously handsome, so handsome that women were throwing themselves at his feet. Even his friends were too, but Daphne had her eyes widen as she realized who that is. She was able to get some of her friends to sense back on track and she hushed them quickly. She whispers quietly to their group as they looked at the man in front of them.

She whispers, "How are we going to get Astoria out of here without attracting the minister of America". Her friends looked at the man in front of them as Astoria and that man was having the time of their lives. It also made Draco's blood boil when seeing that scene in front of them. Draco has never been jealous in all his life, but seeing this just made it worse than it already is.

Hermione whispers, "We need to separate Astoria and the American Minister from each other. That way, we can bring Astoria back home." Most people would agree with her plan, but some people need to do their research on the American Minister, Perseus Jackson. You do not want to mess with Perseus Jackson, the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. They began to see the two couples walked towards city centro and they began to follow them, but as they were following them, a couple of people have the same ideas, too. A drop dead gorgeous girl appeared with honey blond hair that curls around and grey eyes that seemed to be calculating your every move moved towards the guy. The guys would have fallen for the girl if they haven't had their respected girlfriend restraining them, which included smacking them upside their head, painfully.

The blond girl yelled, "PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" This got the two couple attention towards the girl, but it was Astoria who was glaring at the girl. Perseus looked coldly at the blond hair girl with such disgust and distrust that he would rather ignore her, but she was making a scene that no one would think he would have to make.

The girl continues, "What on earth are you thinking that you could leave me. That our relationship means nothing to you and yet you bring home another girl that is replacing me. why would you do that, why!" Perseus glared at her before retorting to the girl. She steps back in fear as the infamous serpent-death-glare stare into her soul. The type of glare that said 'I-will-gut-you-and-feast-upon-you' type of glare gave everyone chills, especially Harry as he has seen a basilisk before and this was much worse.

He said, "Then explained to me why not. You were the one who told me that work is more important than relationship and that you didn't have the time for me. You said it yourself when I came to visit you. And you know what, it is your fault. It all your fault that our relationship couldn't last any longer. At least I found someone who would be better than what you stood for." The blond girl stumbled for the lack of words because she knew it was true. The wizards stood afar from a distance as the blond girl's heart was broken to pieces as this boy decided to leave her, or as in better words, the girl left this boy in the first place. The girl then glared at Astoria and took out her knife and charged at her. The wizards were too slow and too late to take out their wand in time, but the man shot a powerful energy blast at the girl, with no wands what-so-ever. The girl was blasted towards a nearby tree as she hit her head. The girl was then unconscious and the Wizards were even more terrified. The man turned towards Astoria and she smiles back at him. They then began to walk through city centro in peace.

The wizards then began to discuss what to do, well in better terms, plan out their game plan. Harry asked them, "What are we gonna do now? That guy can shoot energy blast out of his palms without a wand, a wand guys! How is that possible, not even Dumbledore or the Dark Lord can do that?"

Hermione nodded her head and said, "I do agree, Harry, but that blast was so powerful that it knocked that girl unconscious and did you see how far it sent her? He could be a very powerful and important person in the American Ministry. We need to proceed with caution if we want Astoria back."

Draco was standing there, silently as he saw what he just witnessed. The man shot a powerful energy blast, a blast that could easily destroy a person's magical core. It was very devasting to see that much power from one person and if the American Ministry is hiding such weapons, then Britain would more than likely to fall if the Americans Ministry attacked them. Draco then asked, "How are we going to get Astoria without getting the guy attention. It would have been useful if Crabbe and Goyle were alive, but now we need to exceed with utmost caution because of that blast. He nearly killed that girl."

Harry nodded and said, "That is true, but we need to neutralize his powers in order to get to Astoria. Come on guys, we need to hurry because we are losing them again. I think it would better if you purebloods dressed up as muggles. It would help us get associated with them." Harry and Hermione brought the group to a nearby store that sold suits and dresses. As the group walked out with their expensive clothing, they spied on the two couples down the street. As they began to follow them, their plan was ruined as a really nice car raced towards the couple before stopping before them. Harry's dream car appeared out of nowhere because you can only get it from America as they had some of the world best manufacturer plans and ideas in the world.

The car looks like a Lamborghini with edges and slick curves around the car. It also has a rammer around it making it nicer. It also has a rail on the back of the car, but it was the symbol that struck him the most. It has the symbol of a snake and a dragon circling each other. The car was a dark blue with black stripes on the side that ran around the edge of the car. The car was also loud as they can hear the engine vrooming. Harry and the other wizards exhaled silently as they saw the magnificent car in front of them because it was one of a kind car that no other company is able to create and only one company can create it. The company was called the Mamba Bio-Tech and Weapons Corporation, which creates a variety of dangerous biological weapons along with technology that marvels to this day and age. The bad part was the fact that this man, Perseus Jackson, own that said company.

the man opens the door as it extends outwards and raises it into the air, the kind of car that Harry and Hermione had seen rich muggles' car had. Most of them drove Teslas, Lamborghini, Fahari, Porsche, and even Corvette. It was the kind of car that made the two muggle related wizards feel envy towards the guy because it was their dream car. The wizards saw Astoria sat into the car and closes the door for her. The man went on the other side and open the door as he then began to drive the car away. The car hovers in the air as the wheels retracted and began to fly away.

Ron Weasley asked another stupid question. He asked, "Why is the driving wheel on the left side here instead of the right side?" Harry and everyone else facepalmed or in Hermione's case bang her head against the wall, for having him ask a stupid, illogical question, that has nothing to do with Astoria, the American Minister, or even the American Ministry itself.

For the next few weeks or so, the wizards began to stalk or spy on the couples trying to find their routines, but they can't seem to map it out. The two couples are inseparable and Hermione's plan was ruined as they were unpredictable. Just by spying on the two couples, Draco's anger rises and Harry had to put a silencing spell on Draco's mouth to not jeopardize their plan or mission. The guy brought Astoria on very romantic dates that made Draco angrier by the second. On their last week of America, Draco decided by saying out loud. He said, "You know what guys, let just grab Astoria quickly and get back to England and enjoy the rest of our life. We are not doing anything by following the mudblood plan. Let just get this over with." The others quickly followed the couples to Montauk's beach, the beach where Perseus' mother and father first met. Little did the wizard knew, it was the day that Perseus Jackson is going to propose to Astoria, which is a major decision for her. The decision to stay in America and become the headmistress of the American Ministry or go to England and become a person no will recognized but as Malfoy's wife.

Draco got himself ready to take Astoria away when the couple stopped by a harbor. He was too far away from the couples, but he was too late. Perseus turned to Astoria and proposed to her a beautiful ring, a ring that was even more spectacular than the ring that was even more beautiful than the ring that Draco gave her. Perseus began by saying, "Astoria, I have known you since we first met at the bar, the Golden Harp. You told me your story and I told you mine. I help you relieve of your curse and there is nothing I wanted more. I told you about my soulmate and I have a feeling that you are my other half. You are my soulmate, Astoria. You are that person and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and not even death can separate us apart. So, will you Astoria Greengrass, marry me." She has tears in her eyes and Draco was sure she would leave the American Minister, but he was wrong because he was never ever wrong. Astoria kissed him on the lips, passionately and anger swell in Draco Malfoy. As they broke apart, Perseus slid his ring into Astoria. This ring is special because of how much material is needed to create this ring. The ring will help her do wandless magic along with enhancing her magical core. What makes this scene very romantic was the fact that he proposed to her on a sunset day, which Percy had to bribed Apollo to do and many gods were happy to do so, as he promised they might be his best man.

Their time was disturbed when Draco Malfoy emerged from the crowd and he was furious. Draco glared at the man, but he remained calmed and not intimidated by the Malfoy. Astoria was also glaring at him, not because she wanted him, no. She was glaring at him because he had come back to her new life and decided to take her back. No, she will not be going back to England because it brings back horrible memories of her friends, the Dark Lord, and what happen to her family. The only thing she has left is Daphne, but other than that, there is nothing else left.

Draco had his wand out and he was a complete mess. His hair is all messy as he just woke up or was having a bad day. Draco approached the newly formed couples and asked, "Astoria, what are you doing with this man. Can't you see he is a Jackson, the same pureblood that supported the Dark Lord? I am sorry, but we need you in England-", but he was met with a harsh slap across his face by an angry Astoria Greengrass as she glared at him. A red handmark was left on his face as Astoria slapped him.

Astoria yelled at him, "WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY LIFE, DRACO MALFOY! You said it yourself, that you didn't have time for me. That time should be wasted on something else and now you come back stumbling back to me like a lovesick puppy. What is wrong with you Draco, move on. Go out with someone else, go out with someone worth your time. You are not worth my time anymore beside, here in America I am free! Free from that stupid fucking betroth contract! You don't own me anymore, and you don't need me anyway. Go back to your parents and be with someone that is worth it, but other than that, stop trying to ruin my new fucking relationship Malfoy. I don't need you anymore, I have Jackson, who is a million, no a trillion times, maybe infinite times better than you. So fuck off and find someone else. At least Percy here treats me like a lady or a girl is supposed to be treated. Someone who values my time and that I am not a prize possession. I am a human being, not a trophy that you stick on the wall. So sod off, Malfoy!" Perseus was smiling at Astoria for her outburst and put an armed around her shoulders as he calmed her down. Astoria seemed to calm down but walked away from Draco Malfoy. However, Draco has other plans as his friends took action, but that also went down the drain as Perseus security arrives. The drones arrived on time and Malfoy and his friends were brought to the American Ministry to face trial. A harsh trial that is based upon the American Judicial System, the Supreme Court System to be precise.

What was worse was the fact that most of their magic was useless against these, so Malfoy and his friends disapparated away to safety. Perseus was glad that he and Astoria were safe, safe from harm's way. They eventually came back to Jackson's mansion and things finally calmed down for them, but Malfoy, on the other hand, was angry. Angry that Jackson had taken his girl away from him and persuade her to his side. The way that Astoria saw him made him doubt himself, doubt that he wanted nothing more than her selfish gain. That is what he wanted her for, for his own benefits, which most people did.

In the end, the Wizards plan all came crashing down and all they heard was Daphne singing and dancing around as she pointed towards all of them saying, "I told you so, I told you so, I told, told, told you so." Daphne nagging was getting on everybody's nerves, except for Nott as this was expected of his girlfriend. The brunette girl continues this for thirty minutes. The group knew they had messed up, but that also means that there will be wanted posters of them in America by then, but they had to get out in order to do so. So in all, they had fucked up. They had fucked up hard so much that their time was wasted on a simple stubborn Greengrass girl that rejected Malfoy many times.


	4. A New Legacy

Chapter 4: A New Legacy

After the proposal of how Percy Jackson proposed to Astoria, things have been taking a turn for Draco Malfoy. He was broken and left America with no attention to getting Astoria back. He had acknowledged that she chooses this handsome American over some rich, spoil, prat that thinks he is better than the world, which he isn't. As soon as that happens, all the wizards left to England and return to what they were living before. Draco had indeed moved on and had no desire to have Astoria anymore. He did finally settle for someone better. No, it isn't Pansy Parkinson and there is no way in hell that Draco Malfoy would even date her. He would rather die than marries Pansy Parkinson because all he sees of her is some girl who throws herself at others because they are more handsome than the person she is with. No the person he is going out with is Tracy Davis, which happens to be Daphne's best friend and he had enough scolding to last him a lifetime. Why he went out with her is because of her ex-boyfriend, a random Hufflepuff student from Hogswart was cheating on her with a Gryffindor girl, so of course, he went out with her and it took him to realize how important a relationship actually is.

Since then, the tension between Draco and his other friends were fixed, but that doesn't mean that they hated him for what Draco said to Astoria. She still kinda hated him, but she did invite him to her wedding day and it was spectacular. Astoria's wedding was huge, like mega huge and it was so spectacular that most of the wizards around the world were invited. If Draco has approximate how many people there were, he would have to guess around 300,000 people were there for the actual wedding and the wedding party. He even looked at Jackson's family and realized just how big and powerful they were. They emitted a powerful aura that spike up like crazy and everyone was under the pressure that they were powerful, even Jackson's uncles, aunts, and cousins were powerful.

After seeing the wedding, he even hosted his own wedding and soon, many purebloods wedding started to appear left and right. It was everywhere and it wasn't just in England or America or France, but everywhere. With many pureblood families being married, Draco finally felt relieved for once and was quite happy for once in his life, no more death eaters, no crazy light families running him down, no more crazy father who was spouting about stupid mudbloods and such. After Draco had married Tracy Davis, he got several children with her. His first child was named Scorpius, then Lyra as his first daughter, then Lepus, then finally Cariana. In total, he has around four children and Draco decided to changed the Malfoy traditions. Instead of telling them about pureblood supremacy, he started telling them about it is okay to accept muggle ideology. Everything for the purebloods in Great Britain was great afterward as they come towards the twenty-first century.

Perseus and Astoria's life was a different story as they adopted a girl by the name of Delphini Riddle, who he found out was a descendant of him and it infuriated him of how she was treated by the Rowles' family. Perseus and Astoria then took little Delphini to Olympus so they can purify her blood from the tainted muggle blood that flows through her veins. Yes, Perseus knew that she was Voldemort's daughter but also Aphrodite's daughter because Percy is a caring human being and will not let anyone harm an innocent little girl, especially one that is only 5-month old. Perseus and Astoria did manage to make some more children as they had five in total if you left out Delphini. The first batches were twins, Allison and Allyson Jackson. The two twins were both girls and Percy was happy for them. The twins were almost identical if you count how one of them favored the left side while the other favored the right side, which is how they can be distinguished from each other. The next batch of kids was a boy by the name of Lucas Charles Jackson, who reminded Percy of his friends that died during the Titan War. The last two were girls named Andromeda Zoe Jackson or Zoe for short, and Diane Aquila Jackson. The six Jacksons were notorious for they're used of parselmouth, cunning thoughts, deceptive ways, and of course, their brutal way of handling sticky situations. It was known that the twins stick together and aren't called the ice princesses for anything.

As twelve years had passed, Delphini was the first to get her Hogwarts letter as she was two years older than the twins. She managed to get into Slytherin, despite her heritage and all that. No one knew she was the last descendants of Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr. aka Lord Voldemort, but the past is the past. The first friend she befriended her Talia Greenburn, a pureblood girl who was raised from a pureblood family. Delphini did manage to make many pureblood friends, but there is no other person in the world who she dislikes more than Teddy Lupin, a metamorphmagus half-blood who godfather is Harry Potter. He is annoying as he constantly got on her nerves for changing his hair despite her short attention life span. Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin and Delphini Riddle Greengrass-Jackson are rivals to such ends that they can't stand each other. Why he hates her is because he can't stand her pet snake, Zoe, considering the entire line of the Jackson are parselmouth and are distant descendants of the Voldemort. The entire Jackson line is entirely purebloods and never mingles with half-bloods, ever. So that is why Delphini hated Teddy Lupin because she is afraid of werewolves as she nearly got a near-death experience with Lycan, the king of all werewolves, while on a family vacation. Delphini is smart, cunning, intelligent, and a great duelist, but she has the worse ADHD ever known to anyone. At the end of her first year, Delphini passed her first year without even trying at all. Her trying to try is like making destroyed the entire British Education along with the American Education along with making fifty new spells. That is her actually trying, which she won't do at all because it takes too much of her 'precious' time.

As two years had passed, Delphini's two younger twin sister attended Hogswart and it was quite amusing to see how the headmaster differentiate the two girls. It was worse than Fred and George Weasley as they would switch their names, but Delphini knows better. Allyson with a "y" in her name like the right side while Allison with an "i" like the left side. It was so obvious as they would lean their head to their favorite side and yet no one noticed it. In the end, everyone gave up trying to guess who they are and they were the worse twins that Hogwarts have sorted into. In the end, they were sorted into the Slytherin, but they did have a good time at Hogwarts. At home, they were nicknamed "Ice Princess", but they are also known as a manhater as they did threaten several boys, especially Teddy Lupin, to stay away from them and their sister, Delphini, due to the fact that she is the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts. They terrorized 95% of the male population at Hogwarts and no one dares make a move towards them, except for Teddy Lupin.

It was in the middle of the third year that Teddy Lupin saw Delphini's fear and it was worse than Teddy had ever felt. In DADA, the class was shared with Slytherin and Hufflepuffs, as they were learning about boggarts. Everyone had their fears, but the fear Delphini had scared everyone. In front of Lupin was the werewolf king himself, Lycan, and he was being forced against his will. Delphini, in the end, muttered the spell, but her eyes tell otherwise. Instead of her beautiful blue eyes that Teddy was used to seeing, all he saw was fear. Fear of seeing him and all that because he never took that into mind. The innocent, beautiful, pretty girl that he and his friends used to tease, is afraid of him because of a near-death encounter. Everyone knew he was a werewolf, but seeing someone who was afraid of him made him realized that not everything about them is bad. So, he took the only thing he could do which is to persuade her that he isn't bad at all. It was also that time that Teddy Lupin discovers his love for her, how he is in love with beautiful Delphini Greengrass-Jackson as it was told of forbidden love.

When the term ended, the two couple finally proclaim their love for each other and Teddy has to go through his father. The boy was terrified after Mr. Jackson gave the poor boy the man-talk and making him go through some intense trials. In the end, it was all worth it, but things were also not in the couple favored as Victoire Weasley was jealous at Delphini Greengrass-Jackson for trying to take Edward Teddy Lupin away from her. At the age of fourteen, Delphini was different from the other girls that Teddy had felled for because she was criticizing everything about the English/British culture. Through her rough criticism, Teddy still loved her with all his heart, leaving a heartbroken Victoire in the dust.

Harry Potter did had the chance to go to America to see the Jackson-Greengrass residence and was shocked to see how loaded they were. Not only were they rich, but they were an extremely powerful wizarding family that rivals the light and dark families at will. From what Harry had gathered from the Jacksons' family, the Jackson was once a light affinity of a pureblood family like the Weasley, but after Jim Jackson married Laura Gaunt, half-sister of Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr., they became the family of both light and dark families. They were now the only descendants who are the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but now they are on another level. They had own the countries of Canada, The United States, Russia, and China, as they were very wealthy and can do absolutely anything they want. Unlike the Malfoy, which Harry had originally thought they would become, they weren't spoiled in their wealth and would get what they wanted. They even had their own motto, 'a Jackson gotta do what a Jackson gotta do'. Most purebloods have their own motto and Harry realized he hadn't gotten one.

As more descendants of purebloods, half-bloods, and muggles were sent to Hogwarts, the Jackson was known to dominate the Slytherin's house as they believed in pureblood purity and have perfected a formula to purified one's blood. The potion for it was disclosed as no Jackson are willing to sell a god-potion to any students that aren't related to a demigod in any way. A pureblood or half-bloods needed to be involved for the spell to work as they are related to a powerful pureblood family and they were known to be untouchable as the girls are off-limits, except for Delphini as she is currently dating Teddy Lupin. Ted had enough death threats to last him a lifetime, most are from Delphini's father, which he quoted, "If you heart by precious little girl, boy, I will kill you and drag you back from the dead to kill you over and over and over and over again, if you rip her heart apart. Do I make myself clear, you pesky wolf!" Teddy Lupin was shitting his pants when Mr. Jackson threatened him, which includes many dangerous torturous methods, but what he fears the most was the fact that Delphini will be the one to kill him if he did break her heart.

In the end, life for past Hogwarts students was great as they looked at their children with absolute pride as they dropped their prejudice nature. Everything was great for them, since then, but two sets of children decided it was a great idea to cause mischief that they didn't know what they are going to get into. Only then did they realize how much trouble they will be in if the Jacksons' girls didn't catch the two troublemakers.


End file.
